


thus always to tyrants

by caspercadaver



Series: Thus Always To Tyrants and Gods [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Technoblade, Bittersweet, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Demigod TommyInnit, Demigod Tubbo, Demigod Wilbur Soot, Fluff and Angst, Gen, God! Philza, God! Technoblade, Insane Wilbur Soot, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Older Sibling Technoblade, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Oldest Sibling Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Villain Wilbur Soot, sbi, specifically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspercadaver/pseuds/caspercadaver
Summary: [𝘚𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘺𝘳𝘦"𝘞𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘣𝘪𝘥𝘦, 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘣𝘪𝘥𝘦, 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘣𝘪𝘥𝘦"]Technoblade was nothing if he wasn't steadfast in his morals. Power corrupted, power warped and power changed people. In his hundreds of years, he has seen mortals commit to the same vicious cycle.Technoblade was nothing if not attached to his demigod brothers. Tommy with all of his festering and explosive anger, so alike the god in his youth so long ago. Tubbo with all of his kind heart and easy adaptability of a rushing river. Then there was Wilbur. Wilbur, with his voice as smooth as water and just as dangerous, his silver tongue aiding him in the creation of a nation. Wilbur, who was becoming the kind of man Technoblade had cut down hundreds of.When a wound is infected, you cut off the rotten flesh. When a country is poisoned, you cut off the king. When your family is dying, you cut down your brother. And you run.[𝘊𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘐𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘥𝘺.]
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Thus Always To Tyrants and Gods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030590
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	thus always to tyrants

**Author's Note:**

> Setting the scene: Techno comes back from a week of travel and an even longer time of avoiding Pogtopia to find Wilbur in the clutches of paranoia. Concerns are raised, tossed aside and Tommy is really tired of his brothers ignoring him and then suddenly caring about his wellbeing all of a sudden.
> 
> Content Warnings: Paranoia, pointing fingers, foul language (Tommy), awkward conversations and very vague description of a minor wound (and treatment of it).

Technoblade, God of Justice, War, Beheader of a Thousand Tyrants, so on and so forth, was dutifully ignoring every single problem around him. He hadn't returned to home base- Pogtopia, he frowned at the juvenile name, another reminder of his brother's youth- in nearly a week. In the meantime, he had created a secret hideaway for his more valuable supplies and plans, along with a steady supply of food. Yes, Wilbur could use his powers to find food. But if he just left his banished brothers to go without he would never hear the end of it from his father. Potatoes were easy, fairly quick and simple enough for even Tommy to keep a farm running. A niggling, paranoid part of him still worried incessantly. Unnecessary, unreasonable, unprofessional, but the Blood God never really listened to reason. Not when family was involved.

Carl whinnied nervously from where he was tied up to a tree, mere meters away from where Techno was sorting through his supplies, causing the pink-haired god to eye the area with careful caution. One of the best things about having an animal with you all the time was their instincts. Techno wasn't omnipotent, sometimes he had to rely on others if they were more skilled in a certain area. Rarely, but it occurred on occasion.

They were fairy close to Pog- Pog- nope, where two out of three of his brothers currently resided. That meant one of three things. Either it was one of his brothers sneaking out without the other noticing, Dream (that damn trickster god was a pain to deal with) had dropped by to visit Wilbur once more or someone from Manberg had found out the rough idea of where their base was. Of course mobs were always an option, but he would've smelt rotting flesh or gunpowder, heard the rattle of bones or the scuttling of a spider. No, the forest was quiet. Eerily so, he noted, realising the silence of the birds.

Deciding to carve out a small area in the nearby hillside for Carl to stay instead of wherever Tommy had dropped Fundy's skeleton horse, he began a notably longer trek to the ravine. Still no birdsong, no scurrying of squirrels or miscellaneous grunts from wild livestock. Not even the crunch of twigs underneath his feet, he was too experienced for that. He wasn't being hunted, no, only a fool would _try_ , but he was certainly being observed.

Technoblade didn't like it. Not only was it, the mere principal of being watched, demeaning but the fact he didn't know who it was nearly made him shiver. Nearly. Shrugging of his cape, he looped it from shoulder to waist like a sash. It wouldn't do him good to have it in the way, not in such an easily tangle-able environment. Surveying the ground level area as best he could without looking paranoid, he stooped for a second to duck under a lower branch. Then looked up. A green-hooded man in a circle mask covering his upper face certainly wasn't part of the natural wildlife.

"Trickster," he levelled a dense glare up at the shapeshifted, neglecting to use the god's name. It was an open secret that 'Dream' wasn't even his true name, but such was the way of the God of Lies and Trickery. 

"Blade," Dream answered lightly, nimble fingers twisting an arrow this way and that, "Haven't seen _you_ in a hot second. Where've ya been?"

He wasn't going to dignify such an obvious trap question with a response. "If I walk any further, will you shoot me?" No need for riddles or double meanings when a straightforward question would do him just fine.

"No," a suspicious pause, "... I'll follow you in," the man decided, hopping down from the tall tree like the fall wouldn't break a mortal's fragile legs. He did a poor job at faking his humanity.

An axe is thrown, embedding itself in the tree beside the dirty blond's head, "No, you won't." 

The hand thrown up in mock surrender were meant to seem carefree and unbothered, but Dream visibly gulped. It was all fun and games until you ticked off the wrong immortal warrior. 

"Fine, fine, fine. If you need me, you know where to find me." A faraway shattering noise and he was gone, having thrown an ender pearl that Techno deliberately ignored. He didn't know where to find him, actually, but there was a small chance of him ever needing Dream's help so he brushed it off and dipped into the hidden entrance. 

The dirt hovel leading to the ravine had a few furnaces on the go, so he checked on their progress out of curiosity. Quite a bit of iron and gold was already smelted, but since there was quite a bit left Techno could guess someone had been through here not long ago. Probably Tommy, from what he could gather Wilbur was still holed up in his own room making plans. Silently making his way down the stairs into the ravine, he surveyed his surroundings with a calculating eye, just to see what had changed in his absence. More wood had found its place in the floors and walls, likely his youngest brother's attempt at making the place 'roomy'.

It was a waste of perfectly useful resources in Techno's opinion, but so long as the boy was collecting it himself and not pilfering it from the community chests, he could do whatever he wanted. He wasn't his keeper or anything.

On the topic of keepers, the pink haired god peered around in search of the ex-president. He wanted to know what Dream was doing around Pog- oh dammit okay, Pog _topia_ 's land. Not that he thought his brother had requested the trickster's presence, he had been taught better than that after all, but it was still concerning and if there was an imminent threat, Techno needed to know about it. 

Ducking into a cobble room decorated with maps of the surrounding area, he watched as the brunet didn't even look up in acknowledgement. Other than the faraway crackling of furnaces, the only sound was a quiet, frantic mumbling and an even quicker scratching of quill against parchment. He didn't understand why his brother insisted on such old-fashioned methods, a normal pen and a notepad would work just fine. Then again, a flair for the dramatics always ran in their family. Knocking his fist against the wall in a poor effort of knocking, he was greeted with absolutely no acknowledgement. Alright then.

Carefully, he strode up to the desk and nudged the hunched shoulder with the flat palm of his hand. With reflexes Techno didn't remember his brother having, a pale, shackling palm encircled his wrist and wide, bloodshot eyes stared up at him with slowly dawning comprehension. Wilbur let out a sigh and let go of his appendage, lowering his head. Trying not to catch his brother's notice, the god subtly rubbed his broken skin. Nails? Those were more like talons for father's sake!

"Sorry, sorry," Wilbur apologised, his voice thick with _something_ as he tried to wet his dehydrated lips. "Just. Uh. Didn't realise you were coming back, 'sall. So I, um, was a bit shocked," a nervous chuckle as he tugged a bit at a strand of dirty hair," Uh, yeah. Sorry again."

"You didn't think I was coming _back_?" Technoblade was almost ashamed to admit there was a fair amount of emotion behind that sentence. "Dad would _kill_ me if I just left you losers alone to fight a war by yourselves." They both knew there was more to it than that, his emotional attachment was an open secret in their family. Hopefully his three brothers knew that. Surely Wilbur did, at least?

Techno could've sworn he head a bitter 'we fought the first one without you' but his brother had already started another sentence, "Doesn't matter, doesn't matter," he waved a hand, as if banishing the previous conversation, "I'm assuming you've got supplies?"

"I do, but I was hoping to-"

"Perfect! Now, if you could put them away, I'll go back to what I've been doing while you were away and-"

"Wilbur, I was hoping to know what your plan is," Technoblade was tired, his back ached from carrying ~~this whole team~~ his weapons and supplies and his brother was acting suspiciously. "We can't function properly as a team if we don't communicate and you've done this revolution thing twice in this area so you know these circumstances better than I do."

"This time," Wilbur's lips curled into a sour grin, "This time is different. Dream's on our side now," he paused, not acknowledging Techno's disbelieving _'what?'_ "And we will be using more... Direct methods, if you can believe it." 

"You know better than to trust _him,_ don't you? I know father has given you and Tommy this lecture every year since you were six about trusting random gods but if that lesson hasn't sunk in yet I'll be happy to give you it-"

"Oh not that fucking lecture again I swear- Techno, _listen_ , I have a plan I just," Wilbur paused, eyes flickering across the room to find a way to get out of this conversation, "Can't tell you it yet.

Techno sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose like he had watched his father do before grounding his brothers. "Wilbur I'm worried about you." He had to be. This was mortal paranoia at its finest and he wasn't about to let it take over his baby brother. Sure, he may be an adult in human years but to him the brown haired boy was so painfully young in comparison to him. For Tubbo and Tommy it was worse because those two actually were kids.

An arched eyebrow in his direction, "I'm fine, Techno. I'll," he stopped, tasting the words in his mouth as if it physically pained him to say them. "I'll tell you the plan later, alright? Go, go find Tommy, he should be around here somewhere."

"Alright," he said the farewell reluctantly, fingertips brushing against the cobbled doorway as he slipped away.

It wasn't hard to find the young teenager, not in the slightest. A thudding chorus of someone mining echoed quietly through the deeper sections of the ravine. Clad in a distinct red and white t-shirt which Techno had reminded him countless times that it wasn't camouflage and was easy to spot and could give away his position immediately to anyone who wasn't conveniently blind. A diamond pick in one hand, fizzling com in the other, Tommy looked frustrated. Seemingly giving up on trying to use the clearly broken device, he tossed it at the wall in frustration, yelping as it bounced back and him and flailing a bit before catching his balance on a loose bit of granite and falling on his back.

A wave of curses emanated from the angered boy and it took all he had not to snort in laughter.

"Seriously, is the world just fucking out to get me today?!" He snapped, kicking the fritzing com into the corner and flinging his broken piece of granite at the box. "First I have to get up at ass- o- clock in the morning to get gold for gapples, then I have to run from a sonuvabitch creeper because I didn't have a sword on me, then Wilbur pushes me aside because I was," the boy made quotation marks with his fingers and exaggerated his accent, " 'In the way, Tommy, stop staring into space and get some work done,' and now my fucking arm is scratched to shit and now my _fucking com is broken and I can't call Tubbo to complain about it!"_ He shrieked the last part and pulled himself up into a sitting position and, from where he was standing, looked just about to start sobbing out of frustration.

Okay so there were several things Techno didn't like about that rant. The first was not having a sword because he could've sworn the lesson of 'keeping a weapon on you at all times' was one of the few the kid actually listen two, the second being that his little brother has hurt his littlest brother and he was still injured. The third being that there was now only Wilbur to make contact with Tubbo because Techno didn't have his code yet. With Wilburs new... Instability, he would call it. Instability could be helped, full blown madness was a lot trickier.

Sighing, Techno crouched next to the boy and gently tugged his arm (the one that had held the communicator because despite being reckless, Tommy wasn't stupid enough to mine with his injured arm), "Let me look at that."

Tommy gaped at him, "What-" He was cut off by his own unconscious hiss as his arm was jolted. "You're _back?"_

Techno tried to ignore how his heart hurt with two thirds of his brothers being surprised at his return. "You did a decent job at wrapping it, that much I can say. Got any healing potions for it?" 

"Na," he muttered, flushing at even the most minor praise, "Kinda used 'em up on Tubbo last time he managed to sneak over here, Wilbur was _pissed."_

"Why?"

"Why was Tubbo injured or why was Wilbur mad, because those have wildly different answers big man-"

"Why not both," Techno forced out a tone of faint curiosity, trying not to grind his teeth together in a grimace. He wasn't going to like this, was he?

"Well," Tommy started conversationally, staring straight down at his arm, bleeding sluggishly, with clearly faked confidence. "Big T fell behind on his sleep schedule because JShit was running him ragged, ragged I tell you. So when he was sneaking over here his reflexes were a bit off the mark and a stupid fucking skeleton shot him in the leg. Of course I killed the bastard, no one just shoots my bro like that, but we didn't have the medical supplies to wrap them up so I kinda used our last healing pot on his leg. Wilbur was mad because we used up the supply and that was supposed to be for a rainy day. I don't know what he wanted me to do, though, amputate Tubbo's _leg_ or something? No way in the Nether am I gonna do that when there's another option."

Technoblade hummed, finishing the wrappings on his little brother's arm and tugged him into his side with a heavy arm. Now, he wasn't usually the one to initiate or even enjoy physical contact, even with family. But he had a few reasons for hugging his brother in that moment. One, he was clearly in need of comfort and he was the only one able to give it at that moment. The second:

"So, why didn't Wilbur just ask me to make him some, if he didn't want to send you out into the Nether?"

Was so Tommy couldn't avoid this conversation with his run on sentences and twisting of topics. 

"UHm, well," the crack in his voice was amusing, as was the attempted subtlety of trying to pry Techno's arm off of him. "We didn't actually know when you were coming back, big man, so Wilbur was kinda antsy about any run-ins that could happen. Andhedidn'texactlythinkyouwereplanningoncomingback." The last part was rushed, but luckily because of their proximity he heard it loud and clear. His ears rang, despite the hushed volume of the words. 

Tommy shuffled, pulling at the frayed edges of his top once he realised Techno wasn't planning on letting go of him in a hurry. Memories swam in front of his vision. Twenty four years, in comparison to how long he'd been alive, wasn't long. But that had been how long Wilbur had been in his life for and when he could retain key memories, Techno had made a promise. _**'I will always come back to you.'**_ No matter how many miles stood between them, Techno would always come home to his family. A promise made to a worried Wilbur, a frightened Tubbo and antsy Tommy. 

Had Wilbur forgotten that? Or was his mind growing worse than Techno had thought?

"Look, Techno, if thats gonna be it I gotta get some more cobble before Wilbur gets up and checks on me again." Tommy tried valiantly once more to pry the arm off before glaring at him. "Techno if you're gonna just ignore me for like three weeks don't come back and act like you care about my wellbeing."

"What, Tommy, no-"

"Well, you've avoided Pogtopia for nearly a month, barely answered my coms when I asked after you, and now I'm gonna get in trouble with Wil because you're leaning on me. Whatever you actually think doesn't matter right now because I need to _do shit_."

"Alright, Tommy," Techno stood up to leave, but hesitated a second before leaving for the more habited parts of the ravine. "Love ya, kid." It occurred to him that he really didn't say, or show it enough.

If he strained his ears a bit, he could just hear a soft, "Love you too, asshole." He smiled. At least one of his brothers wasn't going off the deep end. Now to check in with his other younger brother, left in the viper pit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I plan on getting these chapters out at least once a week, but with GCSEs and such running me ragged, that may not be a realistic goal. Angst will come more later, this is mainly to 'set the scene' if you will.
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: Tubbo makes an appearance, Wilbur starts to rig the TNT, Tommy gets trapped between a rock and a hard place and Techno is Stressed and torn between family and morals.
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment, they mean the world to me and help me keep the drive to keep writing these fics.
> 
> \- Casper X


End file.
